


透鏡迷茫

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, First Time, Honeytrap, M/M, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya看Solo工作，然後看到些不該看到的。而對此無法忘懷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through a Glass, Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704830) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



第一章

  
Gaby滑到Illya身側的吧台，沒有看向自己的夥伴，只是再點了一杯酒，好像這舉動已經代表所有她原本想說出口的話。『他看起來像你。』  
  
  
Illya讓他手中一口都沒有動的伏特加酒杯反射著燭光，瞇眼盯著燭台，而不是Gaby『他才不像。』他反駁。  
  
酒保把Gaby的飲料遞給她， 女孩笑著接受，轉身背對吧台，觀察著整個房間現在的情勢。『才怪，他跟你長超像。他是個武器販子跟他的長相兩碼子事。』  
  
Illya皺起鼻子。『我不同意你的觀點。』  
  
Gaby輕啜一口飲料，『噢，你當然不會。』她說，『你接不接受不影響他長的像你這個事實。』  
  
Illya忍住不翻白眼。現下除了他們的目標跟自己長得有點像—有點—以外，還有很多其他的事情值得注意。Illya還沒有辦法解讀著房間內緊繃的氣氛，任何聯盟都有可能在沒有預警的狀況下， 一瞬間就崩解殆盡。這很危險，令人感到恐懼 (Peril)。他必須全神貫注在任務上。  
  
『Solo站我這邊。』Gaby說，嗓音間帶點愉悅。『他說Alverez根本和你是同一個摸子刻出來的，只差跟你相比，Alverez較沒可能用武器把他給宰了。』  
  
Illya嗤鼻，『這點他到是對的。』然後搖搖頭。『只因為某人金髮又高挑，不代表他就長的像我。』  
  
Gaby把杯中剩下的飲料喝完，清脆地把杯子放在桌上，給酒保一個魅惑的笑容，『當然不，』她大聲點繼續說『不過Alvarez？看看他的眼睛，鼻子，下巴跟牙齒，說是你失散多年的兄弟我也不會懷疑，Illya。』  
  
『我沒有兄弟。』  
  
Illya仍舊沒有看她，但他幾乎可以聽到女孩兒斜站著翻白眼的聲音。『監視愉快。』跟她來的時候一樣優雅地離開了。  
  
『我會。』Illya對著離去的背影低聲回應，又啜了一口自己杯中的飲料。  
  
Marco Alverez是個壞透了的傢伙，軍武走私，人口販賣，和Vincigueera的餘黨跟新納粹們混在一塊。現在他正在柏林最喧嘩的角落，和跟班們享受著城市最別緻最聲色的酒吧，也是他們三個現在所在的地方。Waverly有可靠的情報來源指出，Alverez的黑名冊現在鎖在他旅館房間的保險箱內—加密的，當然，不過UNCLE內部有人會處理這部分，只要他們能把名冊弄到手。—這正是他們的任務內容。  
  
“他們”指的是Solo，而“任務內容”指的是“色誘Alvarez身邊的女郎，想辦法弄進她跟Alverez 共享的房間內，把東西順出來。”  
  
這不是什麼複雜的計畫，Solo一直這麼跟他們強調著，說他每天都在幹這種事，所以後援一點必要也沒。Illya只好提醒他CIA一開始又是怎麼逮住他的，而且讓夥伴毫無預防的一個人出外勤可不是俄國人做事的方式。Solo對此的回應是一口笑開的白牙，和一句，『“夥伴”？Peril ？你真這麼關心我啊？』  
  
Solo坐在酒吧對著Illya的另一側，努力勾引著目標身旁的女人，一隻手有意無意的放在對方的手腕上起，另一隻手輕挑著紅唇旁的頭髮。Alvarez在兩個包廂外，和Illya認定是他的—禮貌點來說的話—“生意夥伴”的傢伙談話。看起來計畫進行的很順利，不過不代表Illya就會放鬆戒備。他清楚在這種完美的時間點，順利的氛圍下是最容易出意外狀況，讓他們瞬間全盤皆輸。  
  
『Illya，』Gaby的聲音透過耳機聽起來有些破碎『Alverez移動了。』  
  
看吧。  
  
Solo沒有戴耳機，當然地，不然Alverez一下就看得出他是什麼來頭的，這也就是說Illya除了在一旁看以外沒什麼能幫上忙。Alverez在幾天就會離開這個城市，他們餘下的時間不多，必須是今晚，非得是今晚不可。Illya咬緊牙關。『守在你的位置上。』他說。  
  
『但是Solo ... …，』  
  
『能處理好這個的，』Illya有禮卻堅定地打斷她，『這黨事他幹很久了，Gaby，他會處理好的。』  
  
Gaby在耳機另一端沉寂，然後說『了解。』  
  
Illya沒有告訴Gaby的是，像Alverez這種佔有慾強的意大利人不太可能隨便讓什麼驕矜自大的美國人偷走自己身旁的妞。他往椅子前面多坐了一些，手中的玻璃杯在握緊一些就要碎成破片，看著Alverez手指間夾著香煙踱步。即使Solo真的，在某種形式上是個驕矜自大的美國人，這幾個月來，他不知怎麼的也變成了 _屬於Illya的_ 驕矜自大的美國人。  
  
Illya試著不去思考這些文字表象下所暗示的意含。  
  
在酒吧另外一側的角落，Alverez在包廂，跟他的女人和Illya的夥伴坐在一塊。這個距離聽不到發生什麼事情—Gaby還近一些，也許她能聽到什麼，不過Illya也不急著現在就打斷她。—所以他僅僅是看著對方的肢體語言和臉部表情的變化。  
  
Solo看起來沒有多驚訝，Alverez相對也沒看起將來很生氣。  
  
某種令人不安的情緒在Illya的肚子裡頭攪動，Alverez可是出了名的殘酷和壞脾氣，對什麼事情都是，所以現在為什麼他在對Solo笑？第一個閃過Illya腦袋的想法是他們的身份曝光了，Alverez只是在對Solo處以極刑之前稍加玩弄罷了。但這不符合Alverez 的帳面形象，幾年前在蘇黎世的一家高檔餐廳內，Alverez注意到了MI6的小尾巴，他直直走向那個男人，拿牛排刀桶進他的眼睛然後活生生把對方毆打致死。同時他的“同行”正努力“說服”餐館人員不要打電話報警。所以不，如果Alverez知道Solo的真實身份的話，他應該早就命喪黃泉了。  
  
他為什麼還在對Solo笑？  
  
Alverez的女人說了些什麼並在兩個男人之間做了個手勢，Illya猜想那應該是相互介紹的意思，介紹很好，介紹代表這是非暴力的，他看見Solo露出笑容，挑起了一邊的眉毛。Alverez還在笑，但變成某種Illya不全然能意會的笑容，幾乎像是... ...掠食者？Illya不喜歡在那張與自己極為相似的臉上看到這種表情——  
  
不，Alverez才不像他，因為如果他承認的話就代表他同意Gaby跟Solo的觀點，這種事情不可能會發生，絕不。  
  
Alverez現在開始講話了，奶金色的頭髮在酒吧的燈光下微微折射著光，過一會兒他握著自己女人的手起身，Solo跟著他站起來了，雙手放在口袋。那瞬間Illya想說“這就是了，Alverez 的壞脾氣被過分誇大的形容，大家將會被遷開，然後他們這個任務得從頭開始來一遍。”  
  
但也不是，因為Alverez 牽著他的女人離開了包廂，隨著Solo跟在身後。  
  
『Illya，他們正在離開！』  
  
『我看得出來。』Illya的牙齒被自己咬的咯咯作響，他回覆Gaby。  
  
『我們該怎麼辦？跟在他們身後嗎？』  
  
奇怪的事情發生了，Illya還沒弄清楚到底是什麼。在手頭消息明確以前，跟蹤都是不明知，甚至致命的。Gaby還沒被訓練出面對這種狀況應有的應對能力。『你待在這裡，』Illya明確但不甚友善地指示，『有你我會分心，回到飯店跟Waverly做報告 我會跟著確保Solo沒事。』他停頓了一下，『Solo還沒下任務停止的暗號，所以我們能做的是確保他的新計畫進行順利。』  
  
Gaby沉默了好一陣，然後回應『就聽你的。』  
  
Illya從中聽出了憤恨，聽出了她被排除在外的不滿，但他現在沒有時間處理Gaby的情緒，任務第一。『你離他們比較近，有聽到些什麼有用的嗎？』Illya說。  
  
『不多，』Gaby回應，尖銳但公事，『Alverez 跟Ottavia說了什麼”選的不錯”，Solo似乎覺得這回應挺有趣的，除此之外都太小聲了。』  
  
 _“選的不錯”？_ 這一點道理也沒，Illya皺眉，搖搖頭，『好吧，』他說，『我會跟著他們，保持聯絡，保持安全好嗎？Gaby 。』  
  
『你也是，Illya。』  
  
Illya一直等到確認Gaby安全離開，把自己的飲料乾完才動身。他在接上快速地審視了一圈，沒有看見Solo的身影。Illya不真的對此感到驚訝，他知道Alverez的車子本來就在外頭等，沒理由他們用走的。Alverez 不是什麼低調人士，所以Illya確信他們今晚會在他在柏林旅館的套房內。  
  
Illya感受著槍在自己外套內沉沉的重量，刀子擠壓自己肋間的感觸，深呼吸一口氣，然後開始在柏林的街道上狂奔。  
  
Waverly給的檔案裡面有記載Alverez的房間號碼，Illya看了那份檔案有七次之多，根本不可能忘，所以他也不費心在柏林旅館的櫃台多做停頓，只是沿著樓梯溜上，好像他本來就屬於這兒似的。他一一記下主要入口的保全—三個在玩牌 兩個在看深夜新聞。—他也知道自己一定有被對方看到，不過照Illya現在穿的夾克，領帶跟皮鞋，他看起來只會像是另外一個深夜歸客。不久後他就成功把自己弄上頂樓套房的走廊，沒有打擾也無人尾隨。  
  
Illya在門外站了一段時間，傾聽著。他不用檢查發信器就知道Solo一定在裡頭。—他從走廊就能聞到那男人的的鬚後水味兒，房間裡頭傳來的呻吟聲也非他莫屬。—不過在房間裡到底發生了什麼？談判嗎？還是只是友好地喝杯酒？或是某種更惡毒些的審訊跟脅迫？Alverez可是調走了他一半的警衛—在樓下Illya只數到五個。—這，當然也有可能不代表什麼，畢竟軍火商的警衛也得休息睡覺的。  
  
那股冰冷的不安鑽上了他的下腹，Illya咬緊牙間。  
  
Illya知道他應該做的事情是去鄰近的房間，找到壁與壁間隔的脆弱之處，用外套裡的工具鑿個洞然後把攝影機跟竊聽器塞進去。這是安全且符合邏輯的做法，不過Illya並沒有開始動作，Gaby的話在他腦中隆隆作響—“選的不錯”—，Illya仍舊沒有弄懂藏在這句話背後的暗示，不詳的預感啃食著他的感官。他不喜歡一切未明的感覺，不喜歡Solo掛在潛在危險中的可能性。他現下有很多理性又邏輯卻又費時的選項。  
  
不，他沒辦法等。從包廂內部隱約傳來聽起來十分令人擔心，很像承受痛苦的呻吟聲。Illya的心臟在胸中碰碰作響，門把是鎖住的，當然，不過最近幾個月與Solo共事下來，他開鎖的技術倒也進步不少。他在一分鐘之內就把鎖撬開了，比Solo慢，但是還行。從聲音判斷Solo聽起來有其他事情在忙，Illya安靜地溜進房間，一手把槍掏出來。  
  
從這裡聽起來聲音更加明顯，他從昏暗地會客室一路走到同等昏暗的餐桌，從這裡可以看到半掩著的臥室門。Illya心中其實有一小塊早就已經知道發生在房間裡的是什麼，只是哪一塊並沒有非常積極叫囂它的存在感，為什麼Solo的外套是如此整潔地勾在餐桌的椅背上，為什麼這聲音聽起來比起疼痛，更像是——  
  
 _噢。_  
  
Illya現在能從門間的隙縫窺視到房間內，畫面並不完整，只有幾個昏暗的剪影。但Illya迅速就認出Solo正面對，彎腰在桌子上，更細節些，他還是—從Illya能辨識出的部分來看，除了脖子上繫的領帶以外—全裸的。領帶的另一端被Alverez扯在手中，他們目標的身形在Illya的視線之外，不過從Solo身體擺動的幅度來看，Alverez 的動作並不溫柔。Illya觀看的同時，突然間某種純粹的感覺戳刺上俄國人的胸膛。  
  
Alverez把領帶向後拉，迫使Solo抬頭上仰，他用手肘穩住離開了桌面的胸。  
  
當然，這正是Solo張開眼睛，對上門外的Illya的瞬間。  
  
有幾秒鐘，Solo眼神看起來混雜了困惑與不滿—Illya甚至可以想像晚點他會說什麼『真的嗎，Peril？你非得到哪兒都跟著我？』—不過Alverez一定在他身後做了什麼美妙的把戲，Solo眼睛因情慾黑的更深沉，然後他 _呻吟。_  
  
Illya十分確信如果自己的臉現在燒在烈一些，就要起火了，現在他才開始思考那些跡象，被支開的保全—畢竟不是每個瘋狂，自信的武器販子都不會介意讓自己的手下知道老闆在夜店帶男人回來操。—  
  
Illya現在覺得自己實在是蠢透了，他收起槍然後安靜地離開。沒有碰上障礙就返回塌下的旅店，一進房間，Illya便迅速剝取過緊的夾克跟領帶，然後和Gaby會合。她在自己的房間，當然地。儘管外頭夜幕低垂，女孩卻是在Illya敲門的當下馬上就應門了，她環顧門外，明顯是在搜尋Solo的身影，『進來吧。』她說。  
  
Illya閃身進了房間，重重地把自己塞進沙發。Gaby毫不掩飾地投給他一個詢問的眼神，『所以，怎麼了？』  
她問。  
  
Illya的臉頰依舊透紅。『沒事。』他回答的有些太快了，『Solo跟Alverez 在套房內，沒看到Ottavia。 』Gaby掘起嘴唇，『在Alverez 的房間？他安全嗎？』  
  
Solo的情慾的呻吟又再次竄回Illya的腦袋，他想起繫在Solo頸部的領帶，精練的肢體是怎麼伸展於那張過度華美的桌子之上，還有他在Alverez 房間燭光下近乎完美的光裸軀體。『至少現在，』Illya說，『我想他是安全的。』  
  
Gaby不蠢，她知道Illya還隱瞞著什麼沒告訴她。『Illya，』她用“在你坦白前我是不會放過你的”質口氣詢，Illya最討厭她用這招了，『顯然，』他認輸，笨拙地避開眼神接觸，『Solo找到了我們目標的... ...特殊癖好。』  
  
Gaby眨了眨眼，『噢， _噢。_ 』她嘆息。  
  
『沒錯。』  
  
Illya回到自己的房間內，完全不打算嘗試入睡，反之，他坐在沙發上看當日的報紙。在眼睛掃過過同一篇文章第三次，卻一個字也沒讀進後，他也把閱讀排除在選項之外。Illya把報紙就這樣隨意地丟在地上，轉盯著火爐上方掛著的畫。他心思也不在畫上，他的腦袋藝術性地構築著Solo的肌膚，Solo的眼睛和Solo那聲呻吟。這對思考來說實在是太過了。所以Illya改想著Alverez ，那個跟他有七分相似的意大利人，想著他胃裡那股尷尬其實又與嫉妒是多麼相似。  
  
不，沒有可能他是在嫉妒。  
  
但那股感覺仍舊炙燒著他的內裡，因為如果同一場合—在任何機會—下換做是Illya跟Solo的話，他會輕易取得優勢。用一端繫在對方脖子上領帶只要施力恰當，Solo會被勒昏，甚至失去氣息。他將能對Solo做任何事情而無人可阻止。  
  
Illya的拳頭隨著他思緒蔓延越握越緊，不，那股感覺不是嫉妒，是恐懼。因為他被分心了，他受到驚嚇然後逃跑，留下他的夥伴跟另一個和他同高，同樣健壯的人能恣意對Solo做任何事——  
  
敲門聲在這個時候響起。  
  
Illya的反應激烈到他幾乎是從沙發上彈跳起身，他沒有馬上就去應門，不同個Solo衣衫不整，又命懸一線的畫面留戀在他腦中，噢，他沒有在專心。這是個問題，嗯，而這任務現在也變得比Illya希望的更... …複雜了。  
  
『嘿Peril ，你在裡面吧？開門好嗎？』  
  
Solo沒死，Illya不知道自己現在是該開心，還是感到失望才好。  
  
他身上的衣著比Illya上次看見他的畫面多了許多，他關上門，借腳跟施力轉了半圈，面對Illya笑的自信，然後從外套內襯裡掏出一本口袋大的筆記本。『任務完成，取回黑名冊。』他翻動筆記本，刻意讓Illya看到斑駁的頁面，『完全沒有頭緒吧，但猜怎麼著？我同時也從Alverez錢包裡拿了這個，覺得可能會派上用場。』從另一個口袋裡Solo掏出一串寫著字母的小卡，分別對應著各自不同的符號。  
  
這到時Illya有辦法處理的，他向前從Solo手中接過那一串小紙片，轉身開始研究他們。字母群的範圍從羅馬字，西里爾字母到阿拉伯字都有，數字的部分則是半真實半捏造，這對Illya來說又是另一個等級的東西了，他抬起頭看向Solo。『現在你改行解密了啊？』他說。  
  
『槍都上膛了不發白不發。』Solo聳聳肩。  
  
Illya咕噥了幾聲，把字串遞回給Solo。公事公辦，公事公辦，他可以的，Illya對自己說。  
  
『噢，說到槍。』Solo再度開口，換上另一個“好吧我知道我幹了蠢事”的笑容。『我們差不多該離開了。』  
  
『離開？』Illya挑起一邊的眉毛。  
  
『離開。』Solo重複。『嗯，我成功地讓Alverez 在房間內睡到呼嚕聲都打出來了，但我好像離開的時候不小心碰到Ottavia和其中一個他的手下，我也好像把他們昏迷不醒地塞在櫥櫃裡面。到是我還蠻肯定我溜到街上的時候聽到了叫囂聲，然後我想我大概引了一條小尾巴過來... ...』他沒有接完話，聳聳肩，笑的燦爛。  
  
『你，』Illya下巴上的青筋正微微顫抖『是個糟糕透頂的間諜。』  
  
Solo揮動那本小黑書，『但是個技藝高超的賊，』他說，『我去找Gaby的時候你順便包包行李？』  
  
『嗯，跟你在員工出口碰頭。』  
  
Solo 點點頭，『沒問題，Peril 。』他把書跟紙卡放回自己的內側口袋往門口走去，Illya手上收拾著東西，大腦已經開始規劃他們三個要怎麼從出口順利脫離。—他將被迫把他放在Solo跟Gaby房間的竊聽器留下，真可惜，不過他總有法子弄出更多，—然後他聽到一聲『Peril。』  
  
Illya抬起頭。『Cowboy。』他回應。  
  
Solo在門前站的挺拔，一隻手放在把手上，另一隻隨意地垂在腰間。半身面對自己的夥伴，半身朝外。他的嗓音不知怎麼聽起來緊繃的奇怪。『我們之間會有問題嗎？』他問。  
  
Illya扇了扇他漂亮的棕金色睫毛。『問題不是挺明顯的嗎？』他率直地說『你逃跑的技巧有待加強。』  
  
Solo沒有笑，『我不是這個意思。』他說。『你在Alverez 房間看到的那些，他 _對我_ 做的那些事情。對你來說會是個問題嗎？』  
  
Illya懂，他看過Solo跟其他的任務目標上床，當然，在東京甚至還有一次Solo不知怎的忘記自己的房間號碼，結果把女孩帶到Illya房間的慘案。但這次不一樣，這也不是Victoria Vinciguerra，這是Marco Alverez ，一個跟Illya長得十分相似的男人，Illya甚至自己都還沒有弄清楚狀況。  
  
但是Solo正在等他的回覆，而要Illya給“Solo”下定義的話，俄國人會堅定地說他們是夥伴。  
  
Illya搖搖頭『不會有問題的，Solo。』他說『在你給我們惹上殺身之禍前不會。』  
  
Solo因為他的笑話勾起嘴角，但眼神仍舊冰冷。『那就好。』他說，但Illya一個字也不信。『五分鐘後樓下見。』  
  
嫉妒跟罪惡感冰冷地孽咬著Illya腸胃，他頹喪地覺得自己是不是又全部都搞砸了。他們才共事幾個月，整個隊伍仍處於磨合期，他們粗糙卻有效率的調適彼此，但現在Solo正要離開，這是他最後的機會。  
  
『我負責張羅車子。』他開口，卻只乾巴巴的擠出這些字句。Solo一句話也沒說就走出房間。  
  
Illya癱坐在沙發上，不知道該如何是好。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章

  
  
  
他們在柏林的任務十分順利。  
  
Illya弄了台車，Gaby用她高超卻致命的速度把他們載到了集合點，Solo整趟撤退都在耍嘴皮子，就好像什麼都沒發生過，如同往常。就這麼一瞬，Illya讓自己放鬆靠在皮質椅背上。也許真的可以一切照舊。  
  
這幻想在他們上飛機後碎成破片，在機艙內，Solo意味深長地看了Illya一眼，表情無法捉摸，在旅途結束前陷入沈睡。Gaby坐在Illya另一側，玩弄這他衣服折角的破洞。『我跟駕駛員講過話了，』她說。『Waverly 說我們會停在倫敦，把黑名冊轉交給MI6的人，然後馬上轉前往安全屋。』  
  
Illya動了下，『安全屋？』  
  
『一間在阿爾卑斯山上的獨立小屋。』她補充。  
  
Illya幾乎就要翻白眼了，『我知道安全屋是什麼意思，』他溫和地說，『但為什麼我們需要去安全屋？』  
  
Gaby的嘴唇揪了起來，Illya猜測是因為羞愧。『噢... ...抱歉。』她清清喉嚨，轉開目光。『因為不管Solo做了什麼，都徹底地惹火了Alvarez ，半個他的歐洲勢力圈都等著要抓到我們—或至少，找到Solo。Waverly不確定我倆的模樣有沒有曝光。—不過他決定小心總比犯錯好。』  
  
Illya點點頭，『英式作風。』  
  
Gaby嗤鼻，但沒有多加評論。她脫去自己的夾克，蓋在腿上，往椅子裡坐的更裡面些。『漫長的夜晚，』她說『我打算睡一下，到倫敦的時候可以叫醒我嗎？』  
  
『當然。』  
  
Gaby頭靠向Illya的肩膀然後閉上眼睛，這個碰觸是親密且溫柔的，不是調情、色慾的接觸。是朋友、夥伴那般舒適，Illya分辨不出兩者的差別，或也許其中一種情感轉換成了另外一個，如同當火星退去，剩下幾乎無法察覺地悶慢燃著的小火。現在當Illya想著Solo，他又不太確定自己真實的想法了。他讓Gaby睡在自己肩頭，聽著女孩兒的呼吸起伏，看著她胸膛升降，沒有注意到另一頭的Solo已經醒來，坐起看著交疊的兩人。  
  
某種冰冷的情緒攀上了Solo的臉，但是Illya沒有注意到。Solo撫摸自己脖子上的勒痕，再次陷入夢鄉。  
  
在倫敦的交接順利至極，Illya甚至沒有下到飛機他們就再度啟程，降落在瑞士側阿爾卑斯。他們的安全屋還要走過一段雪路，Solo一邊走一邊跟Gaby聊天、唱歌還有大笑，Illya陰沉地跟在後頭，背著自己跟Gaby的行囊，手持借來的來福槍。  
  
整趟旅途Solo都沒有看向他一眼。  
  
  
安全屋小又舒服，配有木牆、火爐，地上鋪著暖和的厚地毯，牆上掛著圖畫，像是阿爾卑斯的夏日風景跟鉛筆素描的天際線畫。在四個臥室之一還掛了熊頭標本。Gaby選了那間，宣稱這讓她有安全感，女孩把包包從Illya肩上取下便消失的不見蹤影，留下Illya和Solo兩人單獨在客廳。  
  
Solo自柏林後第一次看向他，嘴角微勾一個離快樂甚遠的笑。『停工啦，』他慢慢地說，『真棒。』  
  
Illya止住自己想要跺腳的慾望，他是個蘇聯間諜，而不是緊張的處子。『對我們來說也有好處，』他說『能培養團隊默契。』  
  
Napoleon噘嘴，『對啊，』他重複『團隊默契。』他用腳跟轉身，雪仍簌簌從他身上落下，走向Gaby房間對面的門。  
  
Illya就這樣尷尬地站在客廳中央，瞪著爐火，試著不要揍死自己。  
  
日子真是棒極了。  
  
  
Illya不小心睡著了，他歸咎於之前四十八小時強撐的清醒。當他醒來時爐火裡燒著柴，早餐剩下的蛋則存在冰箱，但哪裡都找不到他剩下兩位夥伴的蹤跡。理智告訴他沒有擔心的必要，這東西叫安全屋其來有自，就是為了不讓其他人輕易地就能找到。而且縱使不幸發生，也沒理由留下他繼續在屋內呼呼大睡，這代表另外兩個人都還平安。然而隨著Illya在小屋內閒晃越久，除了漸小的火焰和冷掉的蛋以外什麼都沒有找到後，他忍不住開始擔心了。他們該不會死了吧？如果他們出去走走結果被抓了呢？也許碰上了雪崩？因為Illya蠻確信Solo就是有引起所有自然災害的能力。  
  
Illya的手抖個不停，這時小屋的門打了開來。要不是Illya把槍忘在臥室，不然他就要開槍攻擊侵入者了。與此同時，Solo臉上有某種壓抑的表情，笑的苦澀。他沒有說話，Illya認為這是對現在的他們來說十分正確的決定。反之Gaby叫道。  
  
『Illya，你終於醒了，我們決議最好還是讓你睡飽。』  
  
『你們，』Illya從牙縫中擠出字句，『到哪去了？』  
  
『Solo帶我做射擊訓練，』Gaby說，臉頰被寒風吹的通紅。『說我需要精進自己的瞄準技巧。』  
  
Solo嗤鼻，『在看過你在伊斯坦堡的表現後？』他說『是，你是需要些練習，修工期間就是要做這個的。不同意嗎，Peril ？』  
  
突然被點到的俄國人差點就跳了起來。『我想是的。』他只想的出這句，Solo在他開口時眼神中閃著什麼酸楚、氣憤般的情緒，但是一句話也沒說。他看向Gaby。  
  
『餓了嗎？我想也差不多是午餐時間了。』  
  
Gaby對他回笑，『我負責吃。』她說。  
  
『那我負責煮。』Solo則回應。  
  
Gaby笑的更燦爛了，『我知道你會的。』  
  
Solo往廚房前進，Gaby則去換裝，尷尬在此時降臨，愣了會兒，Illya決定去沖個澡。  
  
午餐不是什麼特別的，只有醃火腿配蛋，Solo解釋冰箱的儲物量實在有待加強。三人手肘碰手肘地擠在小小的桌上用餐，在共用同一把餐刀時不時地撞到彼此。Illya在桌下收起腿來以免踢到Solo。Solo似乎沒有注意到這個小動作，只是持續地跟Gaby調情。後者注意到了Illya在幹嘛，沒什麼特別地示意了下。  
  
Illya幾乎什麼也沒說。  
  
在他們吃完，Solo跟Gaby也吵完到底誰要負責洗碗後— _順帶一提，是Illya負責。爭論過程大概是：『我做菜所以你清理！』，跟『我沒有叫你煮飯你自願的！』_ —後來Solo說『我在隔壁山谷找到一個小鎮，明天我會去看看能不能買到好一點的食材，有人要跟嗎？』  
  
Illya可以感受到Solo盯著他瞧的目光，意味深長又沉重。Illya在想這是不是那支伸出的橄欖枝，解決他們不知怎麼陷入的尷尬困境的出口，但是他告訴自己保持沉默，他辦不到。  
  
『我免了，』Gaby說，『我不想有更多的雪沾在自己衣服上的體驗了。』  
  
Solo的眼神轉向了女孩兒那邊，自我防衛地叫道『嘿，那只有一次。』  
  
Gaby沒有做回應，只是翻了個白眼，然後溜回自己房間。留下Illya和Solo相對而坐，沒有人說話直到Illya在也受不住沉默，他起身，把手深深插進褲子口袋，開口道。『Solo－－』  
  
Solo唐突地站了起身，椅腳後推的刺耳聲成功地讓Illya住了嘴，『我們今晚應該要守夜，』他用他的辦公口氣說『昨晚是我守，繞了外邊並檢查了其他道路，不過那是因為我在來的路上有小憩一下，今晚就得守全夜了。』  
  
這是Illya抓得住的橄欖枝『好的，』他說『我會告知Gaby，第一班讓我輪。』  
  
Solo點點頭，讓Illya的目光流連在自己身上，然後起步離去。Illya到屋外走了外圈道路，檢查這裡的進出通道，當他回來時Gaby躺在熊熊爐火前頭的沙發上，在與初冬的雪親密過後，一點暖和可是十分歡迎。所以Illya在大火前蹲下身子，褪去手套，伸出手指享受木柴燃燒的熱氣。  
  
『你跟Solo怎麼了？』  
  
正中紅心，他們的黑手女孩可不喜歡牽拖。Illya沒有看向她『沒事。』  
  
『狗屁，』Illya聽到女孩移動的沙沙聲，接著她盤腿坐到了自己身旁，手指輕觸他的手肘。『Illya，』她說『別這樣，跟我說。』  
  
Illya想全盤托出，Gaby暖和且可人，在這幾個月中他們的感情又更進了一步，遠超他一開始所預期的親密。所以當然地，Illya很樂意跟她分享，坦承赤裸地面對這個德國女孩。但他辦不到，他無法分享因為他自己都不 _瞭解_ 那股在胸中衝撞的情愫，他看著女孩給她一個安撫的笑容。『一切都會好起來的，Gaby，你不需要擔心。』  
  
她完全不被這番說詞打動。『你倆自柏林後就幾乎不跟對方講話，』她說，『我要知道為什麼。』  
  
『你不需要』  
  
『我 _需要_ ！』她十分堅持，口氣中帶著急迫，什麼東西嵌住了Illya的喉嚨，她 **也是** 他的夥伴，接著Gaby說『我們一起幹活，我仰賴我的性命在你們兩個身上，但現在，我不相信你們兩個有辦法互相看照對方的性命，這會是個問題。』她審視著Illya，火光在髮間閃爍，最終她說『你不需要跟我說，不管發生什麼，你必須要溝通的人是 _他_ 。』  
  
Illya開始覺得他需要的不是談談，不是他 **想要** 的。好吧，這只讓整件事情變得更糟了。Solo會朝著他的臉笑到彎腰的，但他真的不能跟Gaby坦白。『我會解決掉的，』他說，忽略自己越顯嚴重的口音『一切都會變好。』  
  
Gaby的沉默暗示著對Illya回答的質疑，原本放在他肘上的手指壓陷進皮膚內。『好吧。』最終她這麼說。  
  
寂靜伴隨了他們剩下的午後時光，Gaby在沙發上看書，Illya在整理安全屋的武器，拆解清理它們直到閃閃發光為止，過會兒Gaby消失在自己房間內，留下Illya一個人，穩著爐火而不是在緊繃地氣氛中強撐。  
  
Solo在日落時帶著整包的冬季蔬菜歸隊，還有一些切好的肉跟看起來要價不斐的香醋。他一邊流暢地抱怨UNCLE的藏身點缺乏圍裙云云的雜事一邊下廚。既使Illya不會說出口，但他真也不能否認這道菜可口極了。Illya吃的撐到他頗確信自己的胃在晚餐後整整大了兩倍。所以他沒有注意到Solo是怎麼盯著他瞧，看著他把食物放進嘴裡，因美味臉上煥出的喜悅，Solo是怎麼近乎失語地看著他舔弄嘴唇。  
  
這次換Gaby洗碗，Solo負責把洗好的餐具弄乾。Illya回到他的房間把靴子跟厚外套拉出來，從火爐邊取回他的圍巾、帽子跟手套，接著把配槍塞進槍套，刀繫上大腿，背上從安全屋武器庫拿來的來福槍。他回到主客廳跟剩下兩人說『我會在午夜前後回來。』  
  
Gaby點點頭，又重新回到書本的懷抱。Solo在火爐旁邊做伸展，說道『安全回來，Peril。晚點的時候叫我起床，我守二輪。』Illya的喉頭收緊，但他努力擠出一個笑容『你說了算，Cowboy。』  
  
阿爾卑斯山上的空氣冷的刺人，但跟西伯利亞的冬天比起來實在是小菜一疊，Illya不認為氣候對他有造成任何困擾，他先在安全屋周圍巡視了半個小時，檢查他下午設置的陷阱跟警報，接著在半哩外找到一個適合監視山谷的突出地表的岩石。暗夜中只有Solo今日造訪的小鎮透出的一絲光線、風在樹林間的耳語和閃爍星空伴隨著Illya。  
  
他抬頭仰望繁星，看著獵戶腰帶跟北斗七星的交疊處，想著Solo。  
  
如果Alvarez沒有長的這麼像他的話，一切便會簡單許多。  
  
十一點半左右Illya離開他的探勘點歸回森林的暗夜，沒有驚動樹叢地在雪堆裡行走一邊掩蓋自己的行蹤。走的是自己一開始來的迂迴小路，他的陷阱跟警報都沒有被觸動，所以他回頭，花了二十分鐘才回到小屋，準備睡覺。  
  
『Solo，你不會是認真這麼覺得！』  
  
Illya釘在門口，Gaby的口氣中帶有憤怒，是、正義凜然、的那種憤怒，Illya知道這絕對不是什麼能被竊聽的好話題，但他就是沒辦法提起手把門推開。  
  
Solo的音節中咬著苦澀，『為什麼不？』他問，『在我認知中俄國人實在不是... ...這種事情的熱情支持者。』Solo沒有講出口，但Illya馬上就懂他意指的是什麼，他怎麼會不懂呢？  
  
肩上背的來福槍沉的令人難受。  
  
『他也不是什麼“普通的俄國人”。』，Gaby說，『到現在我相信你也注意到了。』  
  
『他如果是的話我現在早就死了。』Solo意外地坦承，『我知道，但是做間諜活是一回事，但這個，可是全然不一樣的 。』  
  
『我可不會像你一樣這麼擅自做猜想。』  
  
Illya聽見Solo不帶感情地嗤鼻，『這不是什麼猜想，』他說，『這是合理的推論，我... ...有過面對這種厭惡的經驗。』  
  
『你有？』  
  
Solo停了會兒，『Sanders，』他這麼說，『我在CIA的上司在發現我願意出這種任務後，毫不猶豫地發表了他對這件事的看法。用詞包含“死同性戀”、“怪胎”，諸如此類。』  
  
『死豬。』  
  
『我不否認，』Solo聽起來有些被取悅了，『但重點是一個情報局也許願意批准這種行動好完成任務，但這不代表他們能 **接受** ，我覺得Peril也許能理解我的行為，但還沒有準備好去接受它。』他再次打住，最終他張嘴時聽起來滿口酸楚。『特別是當他在知道比起Alvarez ，我有多希望那是他之後。』  
  
Illya在門廊上無法動彈，肌肉緊繃，舌頭打死——但不只因為剛剛Solo所說的。  
  
雪地裡高響起警鈴聲，Illya一顆心沉了下去，他當然認得這聲音，警報可是他親手設的。這個警報的觸發點在小屋一英里外，偷聽對話在此刻顯得不合時宜，他應該要更專在周遭才對。小屋的燈光可以從樹林外就探見。  
  
Illya的心跳聲在耳邊碰碰作響。  
  
他退步回門口，步槍在他手中，盡可能小聲地開門進了屋子。雪跡一路沾髒了地毯但他也不在乎，Illya轉身，像是道黑影，把手指舉在自己的唇前。『熄燈。』  
  
Solo在他講完前就開始行動，滅去燈跟火光。『Alvarez ？』他問，聲音緊繃且低沈。  
  
『不確定。』Illya回答。  
  
『我們的人嗎？』  
  
『不太可能，他們會先通知才對。』  
  
Solo下巴上的青筋跳動著。『他們是怎麼找到我們的？』  
  
『從柏林跟蹤我們的足跡，順著飛機一路追到... ...』  
  
『這重要嗎？』Gaby嘶聲道，『現在怎麼辦。』  
  
Solo的拳頭在身旁鬆開，『你們兩個走，』他說，『如果是Alvarez 的話他只知道我一個，如果不是的話，我會指引他們下山，給你們夠狙擊的空間。』  
  
『 **不** ，』Gaby和Illya同時開口道，『說錯了，如果是Alvarez的人馬跟看著我們上飛機的話，他就會知道我們總共有三個。如果不是Alvarez 的話，我們三個在一起更有存活機會。』  
  
Solo的眼神中映照出某種暗沉，酸楚跟 _悲傷_ ，『為什麼，Peril？』他說，試著讓自己聽起來振作些，『講的好像你關心我似的。』  
  
Illya不該做出反應，他應該要無視Solo說了什麼然後去加固他們的防衛，才更有機會存活下來。但他、、再也、、沒辦法對Solo視而不見，『比你預計的還要更關心，Cowboy。』語氣比他想像中的還要簡練，Solo眼中閃著驚訝，甚至說不定是理解，但現在他們沒有空去處理這個。『沒人跟這座山熟所以在暗夜中逃跑只會讓我們陷迷路然後被抓住。最好的選項是我們守在這兒，傳訊給Waverly然後希望援軍抵達的時候我們還活著。』  
  
Solo還陷在剛才的困惑中，不過有漸漸抓回自己的專業態度。『屋頂狙擊？』  
  
『我。』Illya自願。  
  
『窗邊的槍手就我囉。』  
  
Illya搖搖頭『我們沒有獨立彈藥。』  
  
『我下午的時候做了一些。』  
  
Illya跟Solo同時轉看向Gaby，女孩的棕眼睛裡寫著恐懼，語氣卻十分堅定『遙控引爆的導管炸彈，總共有兩個在，我床底下，』她下意識地聳肩，『跟引擎比起來做炸彈可簡單多了。』  
  
Solo的嘴角勾起了笑『我就知道我愛你。』  
  
Gaby卻撇撇嘴說道，『在你們忙著無視對方的時候我總得找點事做。』  
  
Illya沒有看向Solo，他不認為自己有辦法看他。『Cowboy，下好雷，我先去準備。』  
  
Solo倒是無保留地看向他，直到Illya無法將他忽略，轉頭過去為止。然後美國人露出個笑容，雪白的牙齒在暗中特別顯眼。『遵命，長官。』  
  
他們各就各位。  
  
Illya清空了安全屋的武器庫，幫Gaby裝備了他判斷她能處裡的最大武器量，女孩兒這時正在打緊急電話給UNCLE最近的據點，接著他們合力把前門封緊。Solo在五分鐘後全身沾滿雪跟泥土地回來，快速地爭了下到底誰可以拿那把卡拉什尼科夫(蘇聯產步槍，AK47的一個分支的樣子)－『噢這我拿定了』、『這是蘇聯產的武器，當然是我用。』『下地獄去吧，Peril。你已經有一把來福槍了。』－，然後把障礙物推到正確位置。他們的人數守窗有點吃緊，好消息是這兩個窗都在主客廳，由Solo跟Gaby各負責一個。Illya則爬到屋頂清出足以容納他大長腿的空間，當他轉身回屋內取武器的時候，Solo在等他，美國人把滅音器跟瞄準鏡轉上槍步槍並收拾自己需要用的彈夾，直到雙手淨空後他說『嘿，Peril。』  
  
『Cowboy？』Illya檢查彈藥，眼睛盯著駐守點。  
  
『等這事情結束，』Solo說，眼中Illya不甚確信的情緒，但有可能是希望。『你跟我必須好好談談。』  
  
『等這事情結束。』Illya重複，幾乎就像是個保證，『先確保這事情有辦法被我們結束掉吧，』他打在這兒，然後接著說『顧好Gaby。』  
  
Solo的表情幾乎可以說是莊重。『照顧好你自己，Peril。』  
  
剩下沒時間做其他的談話了。  
  
Illya在盈雪的屋頂就好位置，架好步槍跟狙擊鏡。光越來越近了，Illya穩定地深吸一口起，然後在一口，除此之外他什麼也不能做。如果他認真的話，可以聽見樹林裡傳出的片片耳語，但不夠大聲到能判讀語言類型，應該是拉丁語系的，他想，但全是直覺。突然間在柏林的回憶又翻滾回他的面前，Alvarez抓著綁在他搭檔頸上的領帶，而Solo，自願且光裸地在他身下。  
  
Illya咬緊牙關，準備好面對將來的爭鬥。  
  
當樹林中的黑影一進入射擊範圍，Illya就開槍。他謹慎、技巧精熟地瞄準目標，然後勾動扳機。他用的是市面上最好的滅音器，所以除了身體倒在雪地中的悶響外十分安靜，他成功在被注意到以前擱倒七個人。當終於有人醒悟到，在樹林中大聲喧囂，用的無疑是義大利語。Illya發現自己正瞪著從枝葉間露出的男人，他有著奶金色的頭髮跟Illya的下巴。  
  
Illya趕緊讓自己回到正軌，三十秒內他又接續擊倒了三個人，戰場越來越接近小屋。  
  
Illya確保自己的置身所是安全的，不過子彈仍劃過夜晚的空氣，帶著熱度與火藥味落在Illya身側。他沒有因此退卻，只是繼續瞄準、扣下扳機，瞄準、扣下扳機。然後他聽到Solo的卡拉什尼科夫和Gaby的P-90開火的聲音，像歌劇般在他體內高聲歌唱。他們在共同地奮鬥著，這世界上沒有其他東西可以分開他們。  
  
但是樹林中的黑影還是不斷地湧出。  
  
當Illya用完第二個彈夾的時候他聽到Solo引爆了Gaby的炸彈，震耳欲聾到Illya開始耳鳴，他不需要耳朵去瞄準就是了，所以他努力穩在自己的射擊位置，迅速地切換彈夾，這還不夠，遠遠不夠。因為在Illya來得及反應前有幾個黑影東躲西閃，在雜亂的雪地上奔走，然後在Illya擊倒他們前閃到了小屋屋簷底下。  
  
他爆出一聲俄文髒話，接著屈身朝還開著的屋頂開口喊道『他們來了。』  
  
Solo專注且緊繃的聲音從下頭傳來，『我們知道。』  
  
Illya真想現在就從屋頂衝下去跟他的夥伴們站在同一線上，去確保他們的安全，用自己的身軀把他們遮掩在後。—但這不是計畫的一部分，他必須待在屋頂上，繼續狙擊，以免敵人把房子包圍住，不管地下發生什麼事。—  
  
窗戶的玻璃破了，進緊接著是Gaby叫聲傳來，不是出於恐懼，更像是憤怒地大吼。  
  
現在小屋周圍繞了幾個黑影，比剛才還要更清晰可見。Illya數了四個、或五個，在接下來的四分鐘，隨著屋內對方找尋東西的砸毀碰撞聲，Illya一一把屋外的人擊倒：一個爆頭，兩個人被擊中腿部，趁他們踉蹌之際，在胸部補上一槍。最後幾個比較棘手，Illya花了更多時間瞄準，試圖弄清楚看到的到底是樹枝還是技巧拙劣的藏身者。接著尖叫聲從下頭傳來。  
  
他的血液在體內結成冰。  
  
那是Gaby，他直覺性地就認了出來，『放開她！』Solo叫，Illya從屋緣退開，盡可能不驚動積雪地靠近樓梯口，他聽到下面有打鬥跟沉重地呼氣喘息聲，義大利文交談的聲音還有Solo的聲音，『放她下來，她不是你要找的人。』  
  
那絕對是Alvarez 。  
  
Illya把步槍收到身側，在黑暗中摸索著自己的手槍，樹林間至少還有一個他能看見的黑影，誰知道山下還有多少。運氣很難說是站在他們這一邊，Solo在底下發狂而Gaby現在則沒了聲音。這世界上對Illya來說，沒有什麼比知曉自己的夥伴陷入危險還要令他難以忍受。  
  
『把你在屋頂上的朋友叫下來，Mr. Armstrong 。』一個帶有口音的嗓音咬牙道，『然後我就把她放下來。』  
  
Armstrong ，Jeremy Armstrong ，Solo任務中用的化名。  
  
Illya比誰都知道這種時候不能先動第一步，他待在屋頂上，靜的跟雕像一般，手指緊揪在扳機上頭，然後Solo開口了。『什麼屋頂上的朋友？你說狙擊嗎？噢那是我，我可是個多方擅長的好手。這裡除了我們兩個之外沒有別人。』  
  
某個Illya猜想是Alvarez 的人哼聲，『我的人看到有三個人在德國上了飛機，』他說，『到小屋的腳印也是三組，現在把你的狙擊手弄下來，不然我手上這位除了頭上的傷以外，會多出更多你需要擔心的東西。』  
  
頭部，Gaby有傷口在頭上，Illya腦中迅速跑過各種各樣的可能性：腦震盪、硬膜下血腫、出血跟腦損傷。只要牽扯到頭部傷口就沒什麼好事，但Solo仍舊神智清醒，Solo才是有辦法下決定的人。Illya不清楚下面有多少敵方人馬、場面有多危險。這不是他的主場。他就只能這樣躺在屋頂的冰雪間，他知道Solo有辦法下出最正確的指令，沒有必要坐立難安。  
  
『Kuryakin，』那是Solo平靜且嚴肅，『Teller意識不清，有把槍抵在她頭上，下來，聽他們的。』  
  
Illya頓了下，思考著，接著大聲地站起來，重重地踩在屋頂上頭。他先坐在屋頂門邊，露出自己兩隻腳，指示著自己要怎麼下去，把槍藏在髒髒的積雪中，留下手印做記號。最終他輕巧地像隻貓著地，再被人放倒時快速地檢視房間狀況，手槍，綁在胸前的小刀跟一切武器都被對方收走。  
  
共有六個，加上Alverez，都全副武裝，乖乖站在主人身後。Gaby蜷曲在角落，頭髮向後梳成馬尾，血從她額間鼻樑處滴下，Illya沒有很擔心那個－他知曉頭上創傷可以有多大的出血量－Illya評估著Gaby的狀況，就算她不會再能有多大用處，但她會活下去的。Illya把注意力轉回Solo身上，嗚，這就可沒那麼好了。Solo跪在火爐前，被剝去了夾克，心愛的卡拉什尼科夫也不再身邊，手臂用一個Illya以個人經驗來說知道會十分疼痛的方式被綁在身後。是手腕跟手肘上都有打繩結的那種，有兩個Alverez的心腹守在他身旁用槍指著他的頭，Solo也沾滿鮮血，鼻子、嘴唇跟身上的白衣，Illya猜大概是出自一槍瞄準良好的近距離射擊。  
  
Illya從Solo的眼神裏頭看出了滿滿的輕蔑。  
  
『跪下。』一個帶有義大利口音的聲音強硬地命令，接著Illya小腿被重重地踢了下，迫使他膝蓋著地，手臂被抓到跟Solo一樣尷尬的角度，他咬住疼痛。有一隻手伸進Illya的金髮間迫使他抬頭－而，好吧，這可真像是在照鏡子。  
  
Alverez的臉上寫著微些驚訝，手伸下撫上Illya的臉頰。『我得說，』義大利人開口，『你有張漂亮的臉蛋。』Illya沒有回話，他不認為自己應該要有表示。Alverez回頭看向Solo，『我可以懂為什麼你留著他在身邊。』他說，聲音裡滿滿都是自我滿足的成就感。接著，毫無預警地，他用手將槍拓重擊Illya的臉。  
  
疼痛的感覺一路燒向Illya的頭骨，炙熱感鑽進鼻樑深處，但Illya並沒有把這些表現出來，KGB教得比這些還要多更多。所以他只是將血嗾出口，瞪著Alverez。Alverez看起來似乎對此豪不在意，只是靠向前，手指滑過斑斑血痕，大拇指輕蹭Illya的脖子，接著他抓住Illya斷掉的鼻子用力地 _轉_ 。  
  
Illya聽到Solo在兩米外的吸氣聲，他眼前閃過刺眼的白光，維持了大概有三十秒左右，接著Alverez說道，『除了 **我** 之外，沒有人可以擁有我的臉。』  
  
『你這個婊子養的自戀狂。』Solo罵道。  
  
晚點Illya得跟他的夥伴好好談談在被俘虜時的自我防護小訣竅，畢竟Solo剛剛做的可真太好了。不過現在他全身都在痛，能有一些東西讓他轉移注意實在不錯。Illya喉頭卡者血，所以他在嗾了一次，看著毛地毯的磨損處被紅色染髒。  
  
角落裡的Gaby張開了眼睛，Illya抓到了她的注意力，快速地使了個眼色。 _保留體力，現在還不到時候。_ 她是三個人中唯一沒有被綁起來的，最好讓他們維持著這個優勢，她不能讓別人注意到她已經醒了，所以女孩兒沒有動，也沒發出聲音，只是眼睛敏銳地觀察著四周。  
  
這真是好極了。  
  
Alverez的注意力又回到了Solo身上，槍現在沾染著Illya的唾液和血沫。他用手指勾住Solo的下巴往上抬．說道。『我的書在哪裡？』  
  
Solo眼神堅定，『我不知道你在說什麼。』  
  
  
Alverez向一個手下點點頭，後著用力地踢向Solo的右腰。『我再重複一遍。』義大利人再次開口，而Solo蜷曲在他身下『我的書在哪？你趁我睡著時從我的保險箱拿走的小冊子。』  
  
『噢， _那本_ 書。』Solo把身子拉直，笑得燦爛，可惜是唇齒間全被血沾滿。『全燒在你身後的壁爐裡啦，如果你仔細找找說不定還能撿回幾片殘骸呢。』  
  
又一腳踢向另一側腰。『別跟我說謊，Armstrong。』  
  
『好吧，好吧。』Solo說，『我承認，我的確不叫Armstrong。』  
  
這次踢在肋骨，某個折裂聲在小屋內迴響『 _那本書_ 。』  
  
『在我們上司手上。』Illya從牙縫中擠出這句，因為Solo不值得為了什麼他自己也不清楚的東西喪失性命。『他對書的下落知道的不會比我多多少。』  
  
Alvarez兇狠地盯著Illya看，看著自己的臉瞪這樣看著他自己令人十分不舒服，『你在說謊嗎？』他問。  
  
『我沒必要對你說謊。』Illya簡單地答。  
  
Alvarez把槍抵上美國人額前，『拯救自己的好朋友死於槍口不是個好理由嗎？』  
  
Illya沒有看向Solo，他不認為他辦得到。『你錯了，我們不是朋友。』  
  
Alvarez又審視了Illya一段時間，然後說，『你叫Kuryakin，對嗎？你說謊技巧爛透了，但有關我書你說的極有可能是實話。』他轉向Solo親自動手，『我相信我的書已經在CIA的手上了，』一腳直擊胃部，『但你的俄國朋友並沒有把話講清楚，所以我下一個問題是：誰——』一拳打在他臉上，『——拿了——』側腰在補上一擊，『——我的——』，後腦勺被敲上一記『——書。』最後在踢了一腳肚子，有始有終。  
  
Solo全身看起來青紫不堪，他抬頭對Alvarez咧出一個笑，血從牙齒縫隙滴滴流下。『在某個絕對不會還給你的人用手上。』他說，吐了一口血在地上。  
  
Alvarez 看起來並沒有特別沮喪，但同樣地，Illya猜測他就是因為不輕易被情緒左右才在軍火商裡頭佔有一席。『暴力，』Alvarez 說『似乎對你不太起作用，』他的手指抹過Solo臉上新出現的割痕。『沒關係，說服人我方法可多了，M. Armstrong 。』他看向自己的手下，說道『剝光他。』  
  
Solo光裸，頸上繫著領帶趴在桌上，手肘支撐著自己重量的畫面再次回到他腦海中。Illya不笨，他知道接下來會發生什麼事。他屈身扯開自己手上的束縛，Alvarez的手下一秒也沒遲疑便把他壓制在地，兩個人直接坐在他身上。Illya咆哮掙扎著並 **什麼也辦不到** 。  
  
Alvarez不感興趣地看著他。『有點耐心，你是下一個。』  
  
Solo的衣服褲子被褪去，像破布般被壓在Alvarez旁邊，他的肌膚佈滿傷疤，舊新傷痕交疊，然後Alvarez 說『把他放到沙發上，別讓我弄髒我的膝蓋。』  
  
半個房間的另一頭，Illya野獸般地怒吼，那是全然地憤怒，他可以感受到那股力量在體內堆疊，堆疊。  
  
Solo對上他的眼神，快速地笑了下，不是出自開心，遠遠不是，那是順從、是認命，他無聲地傳達信息。一 _別，Peril，就讓它發生吧。  
_  
Illya **才不會** 讓它發生，他弓身和身上的重量跟束縛奮鬥。手上綁的繩子像是鬆散的稻草斷裂。但是身上三個男人的重量實在是太過了，他辦不到，他、辦不到、。Alvarez一隻手放在Solo頭上，另一隻手抓著他的皮帶下扯，露出Solo光裸的皮膚和金屬摔落地面的清脆聲跟血落下地面的滴答聲然後——  
  
小屋內傳來一聲槍響，一個彈孔出現在Alvarez兩眼中間。  
  
紅霧蓋過Illya視線，此時全世界都在叫囂，他不是很確切記得到底發生什麼事情了。他記得槍響，拆成破片的畫面。—他徒手捏碎男人的喉嚨，起身去抓他藏起來的手槍並射擊—但他最有印象的是Gaby，染著血窩在角落，手上拿著偷來的手槍。瞄準並射擊，瞄準並射擊，冷靜、無情且專業。  
  
當Waverly的人馬在六分鐘後到達時，Illya的手指開始停止顫抖，Gaby懷中抱著Solo，用手指輕輕梳過他的髮際。當穿著黑靴黑滑雪面具的男人走進沾滿血，支離破碎的小屋時，虛弱的男人捏捏Gaby的手，起身，然後說道『紳士們，永遠歡迎你們的到來。』  
  
Illya實在不確定應該揍他一拳，還是親他。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Waverly的人馬負責善後。

Illya和Gaby只是坐在沙發上看著屍體被一個個拖走，Illya能從女孩眼睛下的暗沉瘀青看出那些疲勞，但女孩仍舊坐的直挺挺的，手纏起來放在膝蓋上，嘴唇抿的死緊。Illya對她這副態度不太感到驚訝：她這幾周內學得很快，但這並不代表初次奪去別人的性命會因此就簡單些。

他拉進兩人的距離，肩膀碰肩膀。『你沒問題嗎？』

Gaby沒有看他，『沒事。』她毫不遲疑地回答，然後頓了下。『不，我不好。但我想我會好起來的？』

Illya輕輕地笑了，他摟住Gaby的肩膀將她環在懷中。『你會沒事的，』他堅定地指出，『你救了我們，我跟Solo。你會比好還要更好。』

Gaby看著他，在疲憊後頭透出了亮。『就算沒有我，你也會想出法子來的。』她這麼說。

Illya想著自己臉頰摩擦在地毯上的觸感跟Solo認命的笑容，『我來不及，』他說，『來不及在－－』然後打在這，無法接續那些話語，因為那怪物本來打算做的事是如此令人作噁，而Illya沒辦法接受他當時什麼都無法阻止的無力。

Gaby嬌小卻溫暖的手蓋上他的，『Solo沒事。』她說『他還行，』她暫停下，然後說『而我想他現在了解你了。』

Illya瞇眼看向她『了解我？』Gaby的嘴角勾起了弧，『了解你為什麼之前表現得那麼尷尬。』她闡明，Illya看向她的眼睛，然後知道這段時間來她清楚知曉到底發生了什麼事。

Illya可以感受到血衝上面頰的瞬間『你知道，』他攤牌。

『說不定比你自己還早就意識到了。』Gaby回應，更往他的懷抱裡鑽一些『在碰上你們之前我從沒看過有人可以這麼熱情地拌嘴。』

如果有可能的話，Illya就要比龍蝦還要紅了。『才沒有你描述的那麼熱情。』

Gaby平靜地笑了，捏捏他的手『是，是，當然沒有。』沒有繼續爭論下去。他們不再談話，因為現下任何交流都是多餘。

一會兒後Solo換了一套衣服跟高領(好遮蔽喉頭一整圈的瘀傷)從自己的房間中走出，和他們站在一塊。他的臉被青紫色的血痕跟切口抹的一蹋糊塗，他開口『在機場有台飛機正等著我們，Simmons上校說任何時候，只要我們想走，就可以啟程。』

Illya知道這問題主要是問給Gaby的，但Solo的目光在他身上停留了相當長的一段時間。

『我準備好要離開這裡了。』Gaby說著站了起身，她頭上的傷已經被清洗縫上了，醫護人員相當確定那只是一個切口，沒有腦震盪。Illya在看她動作前都略抱懷疑，女孩兒可一點問題也沒，半點優雅跟風度都沒失，她向Solo點頭致意。

Solo的唇擠出一個疲憊的笑容，『我這就通知上校。』

 

下去的路遠比上來這要輕鬆，每離開蒙上血跡的小木屋一步，Illya肩上的負擔就又在輕一絲。途中沒有談天說地，沒有玩笑話，只有三個隊形緊密的人，Gaby在中間，點點星光照亮了Solo額前的深色的傷痕。

Illya試著不去想他的臉。

登機四分鐘後飛機就上了空，六分鐘後Gaby就睡熟在了Solo的肩上。Illya趁Solo調整到她會舒適的位置時找出了枕頭和毯子。當Gaby開始打起呼嚕的時候，兩個人面對面地坐，膝蓋擠在一塊兒，放鬆身體然後－終於地－覺得輕鬆。

他們在空中待了一個小時，Solo才終於開口『你看起來糟透了，Peril。』

Illya眨眨眼，慢慢地說道，『你自己也沒好到哪去，Cowboy。』

Solo聳聳肩，沒刻意去隱藏肌肉拉傷時產生的疼，『只是些擦傷，』他說，『你的鼻子倒是，我敢肯定，至少裂了三處。』

『這沒差，』Illya說，『它就是個器官。』

Solo抬起眉毛『它會讓你整個長相都變了，』他說，『我可不希望你變長相。』

Illya稍微往椅子裡在坐了一些，覺得衣服刺的背部發癢。『這不就是我受傷的主因嗎？』他說，『Alverez不希望有個人和他有同張臉，現在他如願以償了。』

『所以就這樣算了？』Solo尖銳地問道，『你就打算這樣讓他得逞？』

『是的，』Illya果斷地答『因為就跟他不想看起來跟我一樣，我也不想跟他看起來一樣。』他口氣中帶著的惡毒比預計的還要多，混著酸楚與苦痛，因為Alverez花了一輩子在黑暗中打滾而Illya不想要跟他一樣。是Solo，在桌前為人彎下腰，光裸、受制且脆弱，而Illya不想要在他下半輩子只要Solo看到他，就會想起那個混帳。

Illya不確定他的手是什麼時候開始顫抖的。

『Peril，』Solo的嗓音平靜圓滑，他向前傾，伸出一隻手蓋在Illya的指節上。『嘿，Peril，看著我。』Illya照做，他看著那些瘀痕上口，沾在唇上的紫紅跟頭髮中凝結的血塊。『你不是他，永遠都不會是。』

Illya哼氣，無聲地搖搖頭。

『嘿！』Solo猛然叫到，眼睛離Illya更近了，裏頭滿滿盛著都是請託『Illya，你不會是，他是個混帳，骯髒的敗類，他在死前受到的懲罰遠遠不只這些。而你？你是我認識的人中最棒的一個。』

Illya突然覺得口渴『別奉承我，』他低吼。『我沒什麼特別的。』

Solo叱鼻『沒什麼特別的？』聽起來一個字也不信『你忠誠的像隻該死的拉不拉多，打起架來比誰都兇很可怕，嗚，我可是親身體驗過。給你把槍沒誰麼你打不到的東西，你還是個棒透了的特務，況且你還對Gaby這麼溫柔。』

Illya舔舔嘴唇，說道『不是你口中的＂普通的俄國人＂。』

Solo眼中閃出驚訝，責難意味地開口『你在門口偷聽。』

『不是有意的，』Illya說『也沒聽很久，不過夠多了。』他胃中有什麼沉了下去，他倆現在在懸崖邊緣打轉。

『當然了，』Solo咕噥，手離開Illya的膝頭，坐滿他的椅子，有什麼在他的藍瞳裡閃爍，什麼黯沉的、充滿懷疑的情緒，他接續著講道『當我跟Alverez在套房－－的時候，我看到了你，讓我想到你比他好上多少，你選擇了你的人生，而我是被迫使的。』他嘴唇扭成一片『你聽到Sanders是怎麼說我的？』

Illya覺得憤怒應該不是現下最好的情緒，所以他只說了聲。『是的。』

Solo的眼睛在更深了一層，『這也是我期待其他人會對我有的反應，』他說，『我一直以來都只收到這樣的反應，我並不指望你會有所不同。』他閃避Illya的目光，看向漆黑的窗外『我理解，』他最終說道『對不起，我很抱歉。』

『沒有必要道歉，』Illya喉頭乾渴，『我表現得像個智障，我自己都不了解我自己，我被弄混了，我沒有－－』他自己打斷自己，思考著『對自己的夥伴產生感覺，』他說，心臟越跳越大聲『在KGB裡面並不被鼓勵，這很危險，是個糟糕透頂的點子。所以我沒有心理準備去看到你那個樣子。』

Solo的眼中閃出一絲希望的光。『看到我裸體嗎？』他試圖弄清楚。

『看到你那麼脆弱。』Illya答應，意有所指Solo喉嚨那一圈。『他非常輕易就能勒住你，然後你就不再，死了，這是令人難以接受的。』

『為什麼，Peril。』Solo沙啞地說，『為什麼關心我。』

Illya勾出個笑，『比你預計的還要更關心，Cowboy。』他第二次這麼說道。

有很長一段時間，它們就這樣安靜地坐在那裏，膝蓋並膝蓋，看著彼此。外頭黑夜正由白晝取代，太陽從地平線另一頭升起，Illya看著光染上Solo的佈著傷的皮膚，染上他一日未修剪長出的鬍渣及裏頭卡著的血，染上他的前額，他的捲髮。他還活著，他們兩個都還活著，Illya發現他不可控制地露出了笑，總使肌肉拉動的疼咬著他的神經，『所以這就是你先前提到的＂好好談談＂嗎？』他說。

『我想就是了。』Solo回應，他身體前傾，手肘撐在膝蓋上。然後開口。『看在這一切坦白的份上，Peril，你得知道，我覺得你非常吸引人。』

Illya複製他的行為，靠得更近、更近，直到兩人間沒有一絲距離存在。『有趣的消息，』他盡可能嚴肅地說，『我會再和莫斯科報告的時候特別註記上這一點的。』

Solo叱聲，『你報告吧，』他說，『但是在那之前，能先讓我做一件事嗎？』

Illya覺得自己輕飄飄的。『這取決於－－』

『取決於什麼？』Solo問，嘴角越笑越開。

『取決於你打算做什麼。』Illya回答。

『一個吻？』

Illya刻意緩慢地舔舔嘴唇，看著Solo的視線追這左右移動。美國人的瞳孔舒張成了深黑色的，雙頰緋紅，Illya不需要這些跡象就懂Solo想幹嘛。『我想，』他說，『莫斯科那裏可以等。』

Solo的笑值得Illya為此承受世界上所有的苦痛。

這不是Illya有過最棒的一次接吻經驗，Solo的唇在阿爾貝斯的冷風下乾燥，嘴嘗起來有血腥味，再加上這角度讓他們除了輕嘗對方雙唇的味道以外什麼也無法多做。此外，Illya的鼻子腫脹讓不管Solo做什麼動作都讓他疼得要命，但這一切都不重要，重要的是當Solo坐回去位置上，笑得像是－那句西方諺語是怎麼說的？－笑地像隻得了奶油的貓一般*，Illya知道這只會是開始。

(like the cat that got the cream→指某人笑得開心好惹惱他人)

『你知道，』Solo說道，『我想壞了的鼻子說不定更適合你，讓你看起來更野性兇殘。』

Illya翻了翻白眼，把自己在位子上安置的舒服，『閉上嘴，Cowboy，我想休息。』

Solo真的閉上了，而Illya在被疲累拉進睡夢中時，最後一個閃過他腦海的，是他＂不再只是＂夥伴那溫暖的笑。

 

－－END


End file.
